


Alive

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, First Time, Non-Explicit Sex, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>Prompt: peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

“Did I mention I’m really glad you’re not dead?” Kara’s kisses were slow, lingering.  
  
“I think you might have. Once or twice. If this is how happy you are to see me, I should be not dead more often.” Lee tried to joke, but Kara just gave him a look.  
  
“Seriously, Lee. When Chief told me you hadn’t made it, it was all I could do to hold myself together and keep walking.” She nuzzled his chin. “I’m really...” a nip of a collarbone “...really...” suck on a hard male nipple “...really...” swipe of tongue along his hip “...glad you’re alive. Show me how alive you are. Please.” She moved to take him into her mouth, and he stopped her.  
  
“No. First I want to see how alive you are.”  
  
He worshiped every inch of her, right down to her toes, until she was quietly but urgently begging him “Please, Lee. Pleasepleaseplease.”  
  
He kissed his way back up to her luscious mouth, and when he sank into her body, they both groaned at finally being connected this way. Despite the previous urgency, their touches became languorous, gentle - love that they were unwilling to speak out loud shone in their tender caresses until they collapsed, exhausted in emotional overload, content for the moment to just have each other to hold.


End file.
